


Star Path

by fictive_fairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Looking for Answers, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_fairy/pseuds/fictive_fairy
Summary: Based off the new origin mod smp, six friends awake to discover they have certain abilities that they never had before. With no memory, they seek the answers to their questions far away across the horizon. An adventure of a lifetime in search of the past.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Star Path

Tommy woke up slowly, his head was pounding and just about every inch of his body hurt. He reached his hand up to cover the blinding sun as he stood up and looked around.

 _A forrest?_ "Hello!" He shouted in no particular direction. "Hello is anyone there?" The mountains simply echoed him back.

He sat down on the ground and looked around. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ He said as he looked down at his arms. They felt weightless, in fact, every part of him did, like he was a feather. 

_"Hello?"_ He turned his head sharply at the sound of another voice. _"Hello!"_ He heard it again. The noise seemed to be coming from above.

Tommy stood up and looked around, a streak of white flew above his head, it was circling downward. He looked for a moment before realising that it was circling down to him. He Started to run but stopped and crouched down, covering his head in anticipation, but nothing hit. He looked up as a large pair of wings retracted and left only a man crouching on the groud.

"Tommy, thank god,"

"Phil?" 

"W-what's going on. Do you know?"

"I don't, and what the hell?" Tommy asked as he helped Phil up.

"I just woke up like this, w-where are we?"

"Man, my arms feel light, but you've got fuckin wings?"

"Yea, I don't really know what's going on." Phil said. "Have you seen anyone else?" 

"I just woke up, I haven't seen anyone." Tommy said as he looked around. 

_"Ah!"_ The two turned around at the sound of a yell. The noise was followed by a _Vwoomp_

Tommy ran towards the noise, jumping and floating down. "Yo this is so cool!" He said before realizing that Phil was flying above his head. He sighed but continued running.

He skidded to a stop and looked up at a tall figure. 

Phil landed only a second later next to Tommy. 

"Guys, you're never gonna believe this." The figure said.

"Ranboo?"

"Phil!"

"Hey guys," Everyone turned to look at Tubbo, who had suddenly appeared and was clearly exhuasted.

"Tubbo," 

"Tommy! Hey guys, I found you." 

"Does anyone know whats going on?" Phil asked. 

"Hey guys watch this!" Ranboo said. He stared a few feet away and foccused. He pressed his palms together and suddenly teleported to the spot. 

"Woah," Tommy said. 

"This is insane!" Tubbo said. 

"What's up with you Tubbo? Anything weird going on?" Tommy asked.

"Well, not like that, but I have this weird bag. It holds a lot of stuff. And I mean a lot." He said. 

Ranboo teleported back over. "Has anyone seen Niki?"

"Yeah or Jack?" Tubbo asked.

"Jack-Jack is strong but where's Niki, I need to find my sister." Ranboo said as he looked around nervously. 

"hey, Its ok," Phil said. "Niki is strong too, we'll find her." 

"Hey," Tubbo said. "Anyone seen Wilbur?" 

_"Woooooo"_ Everyone turned around quickly at the voice.

 _"You are being haunteeeddddddd."_ The voice said.

"Will you're not being funny." Phil said.

"Aww, ya you got me."

"Wait, where are you? I can't see you." Tommy said.

"I'm a bit, uh, see-through. I'll start burning if I come back."

"Oh, there's a river over here." Tubbo said, everyone followed him.

Wilbur become solid again and everyone stared in amazement. 

"So what the actual hell is going on? No one care to answer that?" Phil asked.

"All I remember is I had this terrible dream, something about us all dying, and suddenly I woke up and I was outside my house, like I had walked out there in my sleep. I-i got scared and I kept teleporting away until I ended up in the woods outside the village and then I just passed out. I think I get really tired if I teleport too much."

"I woke up, and had a pair of fucking wings!" Phil said. 

"Guys, I'm still really worried about Niki." Ranboo said. 

"It's ok Big man, we'll find her soon. She's probably got something crazy going on too." Tommy said in reassurance. 

"yeah, Yeah, she's strong."

"Maybe we should try to get home?" Tommy said.

"No," Ranboo said adamently. "No we definately can't. What would people think, it could be really dangerous." 

"I really think we should try to find Jack, he might know whats going on." Wilbur said. 

"Let's split up." Tubbo said and they all began walking.

Tommy walked along the edge of the river, Phil was up above and Tubbo and Ranboo were on foot walking through the forest.

Tommy looked around, looking for any clue possible. He eventually climbed a tree to get a good look, and discovered he could float down effortlessly. A part of him wanted to go home, see his parents and look for his other friends, but he remembered what Ranboo said. 

His train of thought was completely stopped and turned to terror and he looked over at the plumes of pink hair floating in the pond.

"Ranboo! Ranboo get over here!" He yelled. "Everyone help!" Tubbo came up behind them, as well as Phil and Wilbur, and suddenly Ranboo as well. 

"Niki! Niki!" he yelled over at her, laid face down in the water. Her body was still and rippled with the small waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter of this work, sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Next chapter coming out very soon!


End file.
